


Santa Baby

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift to MetaAllu for the cap_ironman Secret Santa exchange! The prompt was Tony having a panty collection of sorts (I forget the exact prompt) and it turned into a pin-up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaAllu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/gifts).



 

 

 


End file.
